kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Tagg
Peter Tagg is the creator of Trooper Village Stories, Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Classic Kirby, The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie, Classic Kirby Origins, and a large amount of material on this wiki. He also co-created The Beatles At The Literature Club with ShotoKujo. Works Plush Shows * Classic Kirby Origins (2011) * The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie (July 2012) * The Second Unreleased Steve Movie (July 2012) * Classic Kirby (March 2013-2015) * The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries (2014-Ongoing) * Trooper Village Stories (July 22nd, 2015 - August 29th, 2018) * Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Other * The Beatles At The Literature Club (Co-Creator) * Strawberry Getaway (Executive Producer) History Peter was born on August 30th 2000. In 2007, he became a massive fan of the Pikmin series. The Pikmin series would remain the most influential piece of media in Peter's life until Doki Doki Literature Club ten years later. In 2011 he made the MS Paint drawings of what would later become the episodes of Classic Kirby Origins. In 2012 he made his first ever plush video, but didn't release it until 4 years later. A follow-up was also made, but that wasn't released until 6 years later. In 2013 he started the Classic Kirby series, which were the first plush videos by him to be released. In August 2013 he retired from making plush videos until the following year. In 2014 he returned to making plush videos, and decided to start work on a plush series of his own. Later on in the year he became a fan of Five Nights at Freddy's. In 2015 he announced his plush series; Trooper Village Stories. The first 7 episodes were released that year. Kirby first started watching Breaking Bad this year. In 2016 he became a huge fan of Undertale. He also first met ShotoKujo and they became best friends the following year. In December 2017 at the Stone Golf Club, Luke told Peter that he knew about Twig & Pik-pik in September 2013. Around two weeks later, Mama Luigi sent Peter a video which would change his life. Initially believing the character in the video was from an anime, he found out she was actually from Doki Doki Literature Club, a popular visual novel/dating sim. Peter then played the game for the first time the next day, and at 11:29, saw the infamous hanging scene. Peter finished the game on New Year's Eve 2017. The game quickly became the biggest influence for Peter. In 2018, Peter introduced Luke to Doki Doki Literature Club and the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. He also allowed Luke to borrow all of his JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga to read at home. During a trip to WaterWorld, Peter and Luke went on the SpaceBowl ride and listened to some Nirvana and Beatles songs on the way home. Luke has visited Peter's house three times. On his first visit to Peter's house, they played the Doki Doki Literature Club mod "Our Time". On his second visit, they filmed several skits and watched a bit of the Nirvana video album "''Live! Tonight! Sold Out!!". ''Luke did a third visit to Peter's house on May 13th. On May 2nd, Luke, Peter, and Luke's sister went to a friend's house to play Act 1 of Doki Doki Literature Club. Each of them voiced one of the characters; The friend voiced Sayori and Natsuki, Luke's sister voiced the protagonist, Luke voiced Yuri, and Peter voiced Monika. They shortly also saw an episode of RuPaul's Drag Race. Peter and Luke were planning on returning there on the 7th of May to play Act 2, but they unfortunately both got colds beforehand, and cancelled the trip. Thankfully, it didn't take long for their colds to go. They returned to play Act 2 on May 16th, the 17th birthday of the friend who is a Doki Doki fan. They also went to Rowley Park and filmed a bizarre skit in which Luke and Peter get married. This marriage is considered non-canon, they're actually just good friends. During the half term, they returned to the friend's house but couldn't continue with Doki Doki because Luke's sister didn't come for personal reasons. Instead, they returned to Rowley Park, went to King Cod, watched the first four episodes of Tokyo Ghoul, and watched some Doki Doki videos. Luke also visited Peter's house for a fourth time. On June 21st, Luke and Peter went to The meaning of a sandwich Clown's 18th birthday party at The Butler's Bell. Kirby went to Luke's house for the first time on June 30th, and they played Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. In July 2018, Peter became close friends with a girl named Nicole who loves Undertale and Love Live. Luke became Peter's William Anthonio Zeppeli and helped him get to know Nicole more, and suggested getting a Papyrus plush for Nicole's birthday and giving it to her in September. On the last day of school Peter asked Nicole if she liked JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Doki Doki Literature Club. To Peter's surprise, she did. At the end of the day, Nicole said "see you after the summer holidays" and Peter said "Same, have a good summer and I shall look forward to seeing you again in September". The next day, Peter ordered the Papyrus plush. In August 2018, Peter made "The Final Trial Of Trooper Village", the last episode of Trooper Village Stories. In September 2018, Peter gave Nicole the Papyrus plush. Since then, they have become close friends. Currently, Peter is hyped for the anime adaptation of Part 5 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Style and Influences The majority of Peter's work ranges from 7 to 14 minutes long. The majority of the characters in Peter's shows are either based on people he knows in real life or are partly inspired by them. These people, such as Nicole and Luke, are also the namesake for the characters they inspired. The only exception to this is Kirby Bulborb, who is based on Peter himself but doesn't share his name. Peter's first plush videos, The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie and The Second Unreleased Steve Movie, were inspired by Patrol Pikmin Adventures, Twig & Pik-pik, and other classic Pikmin plush shows. These shows were also an influence for some of the Classic Kirby episodes. For Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, the episodes were either inspired by influential series/anime/games or real life events in Peter's life. Peter's 10 Favourite Characters # Nicole # Kirby Bulborb # Mayor R Bulborb # King Dedede # Doc Kermit Frogglegg # Gruffalo Dawson # Bowser # Luke # Noah # Ringo Starr Gallery Kirby_Bulborb_dab.jpg|The infamous picture of Peter dabbing, taken in January 2017. webcam-toy-photo3.jpg|The recreation of the picture of Peter dabbing, taken in September 2018. Webcam-toy-photo4.jpg|I think he's a fan of Sayori... just a little bit Screen_Shot_2018-08-05_at_2.58.20_am.png|Promotional art for The Beatles At The Literature Club. Peter spending time with his favourite girl from Doki Doki Literature Club. Pizap.com15162071399192 (1).jpg|More promotional art for The Beatles At The Literature Club. Peter spending time with Natsuki, the girl responsible for him becoming a huge fan of manga. Peter Tagg.png|Peter reading manga from an Instagram video. Principal_of_the_Pete.jpg|No recreating other characters in the halls! Peter_Tagg_and_Tom.png|Peter and his brother Tom Smith. A Nichijou manga can be seen. Peter Tagg Dio.jpg|You thought this was a non-JoJo related gallery, but it was I, DIO! Webcam-toy-photo5.jpg|Peter with Kirby Bulborb. Webcam-toy-photo12.jpg|Peter with Kirby Bulborb again. 20180916 155600.jpg|Peter with the first volume of Battle Tendency. Shoto and Kirby.jpg|Peter and Luke at a friend's house. DnVBuqbq.jpg|Another picture of Peter and Luke at a friend's house. XeZ5y06T.jpg|Yet another picture of Peter and Luke at a friend's house. WNl-LB9_.jpg|Once more picture of Peter and Luke at a friend's house 20180216_152500.jpg|Peter and Luke at their highschool/college. Pizap.com15258125128681.jpg|Peter and Luke at a friend's house, only this time the one and only rice goddess, Hanayo Koizumi, is with them. Pizap.com15259076367061.jpg|And now all the Dokis have joined Peter, Hanayo Koizumi, and Luke at a friend's house. WPpYz507.jpg|"Who even listens to Gorillaz anymore?" WoYTbdlH.jpg|Peter and Luke outside of Rubber Soul Records in Hanley. We're all mad here.png|Peter staring at his old book, containing drawings and script ideas. 20180809_155800.jpg|Peter and Luke in Liverpool. 20180809_120433.jpg|Peter and Luke at The Cavern Club. 20180809_120720.jpg|Another picture of Peter and Luke at The Cavern Club. 4OawZTgl.jpg|I have no words to describe this one. 43470076_917477418441351_3436521604044029952_n.jpg|Peter's Facebook profile picture, featuring Giorno Giovanna. Trivia * Peter started making Pikmin plush videos in 2012, when he was 11. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Category:Literature Club members Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Real Life People Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Others/Strange Powers Category:Filmmakers Category:Musicians Category:Stand Users Category:BALDI'S BASICS Category:Alternate Versions of Characters Category:Love Live! Category:UNDERTALE Category:TVS Crew Category:Main Allies Category:Main Protagonists Category:Classic Kirby Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Manga artists Category:Otakus Category:Fans of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Griffin Street